Issa Robinson
by writergirl123
Summary: Wilbur Robinson, now at the age of 14 decided to go back to the past to visit Lewis. What he and Lewis does not suspect though is that Lewis has a sister named Issa. Once Wilbur goes back to the future another disruption in the time stream occurs.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think this is a good idea" Carl, the family robot says as he helps 14 year old Wilbur Robinson push the red time machine out of the garage. "It's a perfectly good idea, thank you very much" Wilbur said as he pulled from the other end.

"I still say it's a bad idea to go visiting Lewis, it could cause a major time stream!!" Carl exclaimed as they finally stopped their movements with the time machine outside the garage. "Silly robot" he said grabbing Carl and shaking his head "Just relax will ya?!" he said giving his usual cocky smile as he went inside the time machine. "Well the least you could do is get back before your parents find out" Carl called after him. "No worries Carl, Wilbur Robinson never fails!" he said and with that the time machine disappeared. "Yeah right" Carl said then turned back towards the house.

"It's good to be back" Wilbur smiled as he quietly parked the time machine at the back of the Robinson mansion and walked to the front door.

"Yes?" Lewis said as he opened the door. "Hey dad!" Wilbur called out cheerfully when he saw his dad. "Wilbur! What are you doing here?" Lewis asked. "Can't a son visit his dad in the past?" he asked. "Well I don't know, a time stream could occur" Lewis said nervously. "No worries" Wilbur said waving a hand in front of Lewis. "Alright, but you can't stay long or who know what'll happen" Lewis said letting his son in. "So this is our house before I was born" Wilbur said looking around. "Yeah I haven't invented the travel tubes yet" Lewis chuckled. "Hey where's Grandma and Grandpa?" Wilbur asked looking around. "I don't know, they wouldn't tell me" Lewis said shrugging. "Oh well" Wilbur said as he followed Lewis to his room.

Minutes later Bud and Lucille came back with a surprise for Lewis and Wilbur. "Cornelius! Would you please come down here!" Lucille called out. "I guess you can come" Lewis said to Wilbur who begged if he could come down. "Hey mom what's up?" Lewis asked when they had both reached the bottom. "Lewis I want you to- oh who is this?" Lucille asked. "This is uh" Lewis started. "Wilbur" Wilbur finished for him. "Nice to meet you Wilbur, are you in Cornelius class?" she asked him. "Yes" Lewis said answering the question for him. "Well it's nice to meet you Wilbur" Bud said from behind Lucille. "So what's the surprise mom?" Lewis asked. Bud and Lucille faced each other with a smile and revealed a girl with a fair complexion, brown eyes and long black hair. "Lewis, meet your new sister" Lucille said. "What?!" Lewis and Wilbur said at the same time. "Yeah her name's Isabelle" Bud said. "But everyone at the orphanage calls me Issa" she said smiling. "It's uh nice to meet you, I'm" Lewis began but Issa finished the sentence "Cornelius right?" she said giggling. "Yeah but I'm known as Lewis back at the orphanage" he said grinning "It's nice to meet you Lewis" she said smiling. "And this is Wilbur" he said shoving Wilbur in front of him. "Hello Wilbur" Issa said waving. "Eh hi" Wilbur said waving back nervously. "Well as much as I don't want to break this conversation up Wilbur here has to go now right?" Lewis said looking at his son. "Yeah, I have to go now" Wilbur said. "Well you come back anytime!" Lucille said smiling as she showed Issa her room. "It was nice meeting you Wilbur!" she said waving goodbye. "You too!" Wilbur said as he and Lewis ran for the time machine. Before he went aboard he and Lewis had a short chat. "You don't think?" he asked. "Maybe" Lewis shrugged. "We'll see" Wilbur said getting aboard the time machine.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the future Wilbur then put back the Time Machine in the garage and headed back to the house unnoticed. On his way to his room he caught up then with Carl who was on his way to the kitchen.

"Wilbur! Thank goodness your back! Your mother and Aunt Isabelle were worried sick!" he said

"Hey no worries Carl! I'm-hold on a sec Aunt Isabelle?" he said in shock.

"Yeah! Don't you remember!" Carl asked him confused.

It took about a split second for Wilbur to remember "Oh yeah! Issa!" he said blinking.

"_Aunt Isabelle_" Carl said "Honestly, If only it were possible I'd say going back to the future has given you memory loss"

"Yeah right, Aunt Isabelle, well see you later Carl" Wilbur said continuing his sprint to his room.

Almost to the specified travel tub he was interrupted by a familiar voice, he then turned to face a woman with long black hair and gold rimmed glasses with a green emerald clip at one side. She was wearing a black dress covered by a white lab gown and silver strapped sandals.

"Wilbur! Where have you been?" Isabelle said placing her hands on her hips.

"Umm in the garage" Wilbur said quickly.

"Just make sure you didn't touch the time machines" she said adjusting her glasses.

"Of course I didn't" Wilbur said hiding the guilt

"Ok then, I'll let your mother know your back before I head back to the lab" she said smiling as she walked off.

"Ok!" Wilbur called out cheerfully as he watched her walk away then headed back upstairs to his room.

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fan fiction for Meet The Robinsons, I hope your enjoying it so far **


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days had gone by very fine for Wilbur and the rest of the Robinsons though Wilbur was the only one who actually noticed the change that Issa existed in their family now, but then he had grown to accept it.

Everyone was seated at the dining table having Sloppy Joes due to the utter request of Aunt Petunia when the doorbell suddenly rang. A minute later Lefty appeared to say that there was a visitor for Isabelle.

"I'll get it" she said smiling as she walked leaving everyone to continue eating.

A few minutes later Lefty came in a troubled tone. Everyone suddenly stopped eating to see what was wrong.

"Hey Lefty! What's wrong?" Grandpa Bud asked going near the giant octopus. Lefty then continued talking in his troubled tone while Grandpa Bud nodded in listening.

"What is it Grandpa?" Aunt Billie asked standing up suddenly.

"Lefty says someone kidnapped Isabelle!" Grandpa Bud started screaming while Cornelius and Franny along with the rest of the family went out to investigate.

"Hey I found something!" Carl said gesturing for everyone to come after a few minutes of looking for clues. Everyone walked towards the robot who was clutching a red ruby gem attached to a gold chain in a necklace form.

"But Isabelle doesn't like red!' Gaston said rubbing his chin "Or maybe she does" he added.

"No she doesn't, but I do" Franny said now clutching the red gem in hand.

Back inside the house Wilbur started questioning his parents. "Mom! Who owns that necklace?" he asked.

"Janice Davies" she said feeling the fury in her.

"Who?" Wilbur asked not clearly getting the picture.

"Your aunts rival back at her orphanage, they used to compete in every science fair and when we soon reached this point of becoming the greatest inventors ever she sought to take revenge" Cornelius answered his question.

"Wilbur? Are you ok?" Franny asked.

"Yeah I'll just be up in my room" Wilbur said walking away from them. As soon as he was out of sight he suddenly rushed to the garage and headed back to the past.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wilbur what's going on?!," Lewis asked in surprise when he saw his future son's face on his bedroom window.

"Issa, where is she?," he asked in one breath. A few minutes later Issa was brought to Lewis' room where she suddenly said in confusion.

"Lewis, what's going on?," she asked when she entered the room. "Oh hi Wilbur!," she said cheerfully when she saw him on her bed. 

"Hi!," he said in a strange voice that wasn't his. Lewis and Issa looked at him strangely then went back to business.

"So Wilbur, what's up?," Issa asked sitting down next to him. As she did he felt himself in a different sort of way, as if he was actually falling for Issa. _"She is your aunt for goodness sake!,"_ he thought snapping back to reality

"Wilbur!!," Lewis said waving his hand in front of him multiple times.

"Wha? Oh yeah!," Wilbur said snapping back to reality and getting straight to the point. "Hey Issa, do you happen to know anyone by the name of Janice?," he asked.

"Oh don't get me started!," Issa said her expression changing to utmost loathing as she got up from the mad and started pacing and muttering angrily.

"So you know her?," Wilbur asked. Lewis then raised his eyebrow in a confused manner looking at Wilbur.

"Yeah," Issa said sitting back in her original position. Lewis now completely confused poked Wilbur in the back and said "Explain,"

"You know what this could cost," Wilbur said angrily to him.

"So we should tell her?," Lewis said.

"She'd never believe us," Wilbur said back.

"Tell me what?," Issa asked now the one confused. "And hold everything! How did you know about Janice?," she asked Wilbur.

"Guess we have to," Lewis said. And ignoring the protest of his future son and looking at Issa who stared blankly at them.

"Issa, you may not believe us but," Lewis began looking at his sister.

"Believe what?," she said now looking at Lewis. "What is it Lewis?," she asked.

"_Here goes nothing," _Lewis thought as he looked at Wilbur then back at Issa before finally saying. "Wilbur here is actually from the future,"

"Ok," Issa said stressing the word as she nodded not sure whether to believe them or not. "So your from the future?," she said pointing at Wilbur.

"It's true!," Wilbur protested waving his hand in the air. "I've got a time machine, I'll show you," he said quickly pulling her arm as Lewis followed behind.

Outside in the backyard where Wilbur had parked the time machine he made it visible for Issa to see "What did I tell you,?" he said smirking.

"I don't believe it," Issa said as she touched the surface of time machine. She looked back at both boys saying "Ok, now I'm a believer so spill," she said crossing her arms.

Back in Lewis' bedroom the three sat talking as they ate popcorn from the kitchen. "So your Lewis' future son?," Issa asked Wilbur who simply nodded.

"Ok now what is the problem Wilbur?," Lewis said getting back to the point of why his future son was here.

"Well there's been a kidnapping," Wilbur said looking at both of them seriously.

"And your saying that it's Issa,?" Lewis said looking at his sister who seemed a bit quiet at that moment after hearing everything.

"Yes, and I thought maybe if both of you could come to the future with me you could kind of help out," Wilbur said.

"I don't know Wilbur, what if Bud and Lucille come looking for us?," Lewis said reminding Wilbur that he already had a family.

"No worries, I've got it covered," Wilbur said waving a hand in front of them.

Back downstairs Wilbur explained to Bud and Lucille that Issa and Lewis would be staying with him for a couple of days. After they had required the permission the three sped off to the time machine and headed back to the future.


End file.
